The Cave of Serpentara
by future tkd blackbelt
Summary: Jack and Will pillage a ship, and find an attractive stowaway who holds the secret to something Jack wants very much. As the adventure continues everyone seemes to be drawn to this young woman...but Jack especially.
1. Stowaway

The Cave of Serpentara

A/N: Well…here's my first attempt at a _Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic. Don't be too harsh on me, but I hope that you like it. Enjoy!!_

Was it night or day? She had been in the small compartment for so long she couldn't distinguish. The tiny patch of light that came through the crack that she used as a door was lit by both sun and moon. It had been so long since she'd breathed fresh air. Had it only been four days? She ship tossed in the swells of the waves dangerously. Since it had left port _The Swift Cannon ship had encountered storm after storm…or so Felicia Adams thought as she fought to keep the contents of her stomach in. Was it a storm? Or was this kind of swaying on a ship natural? It sure didn't feel natural. She had been hiding in this tiny compartment (that she could barely stretch out her five feet and eight inch frame) next to the main deck of _The Swift Cannon_ ever since they had left England._

Her eyes surveyed the constant dark that had been her only companion for…four days? …now. She had stowed away with more then enough food (half of which she'd been too sick to touch since she'd been on the ship) to last the two week long trip. She had sneaked onto the ship in literally the dead of night before they had left port. She was bound for Port Royal, to gain an inheritance that her grandmother had left her ten years earlier when she had died. It had been ten years before she could claim her inheritance, because her grandmother knew how devious and greedy Felicia's two brothers were, and had taken precautions that only Felicia knew about. And so…here she was. She had no money to make passage to Port Royal, because her brothers gave her only a strict allowance. They never let her spend (even her own money) on anything they didn't deem important. She'd left a very poor life because of them, not even able to buy new clothes when she needed them. That's why she had to sneak onto the ship. She had no other way to get to Port Royal. So…here she was.

Laying her head on the bag of boys clothes she'd stolen, Felicia's thoughts drifted. She ran a hand through her short blonde hair, that she had clipped especially for the trip. Though it was a bit uneven, it looked cute in its disheveled ness.  She knew that she should eat something to retain her strength, but the thought of food sickened her. Just then the ship pitched again, and she started retching. Once she'd emptied her stomach she felt better, but the compartment stunk something awful. 

Breathing through her mouth, she could ignore the smell easier. Just as Felicia was drifting off to sleep, she heard the first unmistakable sound of cannon fire. She bolted straight up. The ship was under attack!

*          *          *

Captain Jack Sparrow swaggered along the upper deck of _The Black Pearl. He had to shout over the explosions of cannon fire as he delivered orders to his crew…but he didn't mind one bit. This was what he lived for. "Remember, once we get close enough, we tall _all_ prisoners alive!" He smiled mischievously, and murmured more to himself then to the benefit of his crew. I'm sure they'll appreciate a nice cold dip in the Caribbean!" Jack looked around at the ordered chaos that surrounded his beloved ship. As he scanned his crew doing exactly as he ordered, his eyes fell upon Will Turner, and a brief feeling of despair on his friend's behalf filled him. It wasn't because Will was trying very unsuccessfully to help prepare the ship to conquer the merchant ship. That was laughable. Will was definitely a pirate in training. It was because the last six months had been exceptionally hard on the boy._

It had started when Jack had escaped back to _The Black Pearl, and sailed into the sunset with his ship and crew, and a song in his heart. (Literally, that very day he taught his crew his favorite Pirate song) Will had plans to marry his lass Elizabeth (Who Jack agreed was bonny indeed. If he had had just a little longer on that island…) It had taken Jack a while to pry the truth from Will._

From what Jack could discern, things had been perfect between Will and Elizabeth…for about a week. They dined, they dated, they had a grand old time. Then that old Commodore…Norrington…had implanted feelings of doubt into Elizabeth's father Governor Swann, about her daughter marrying a pirate!

Her father always listened to what Norrington said, and whisked Elizabeth away to Paris. Will had been hell bend on rescuing her, and eloping right away. He would have searched to the ends of the earth for his love. He was hot on her trail in Paris, he felt if he could just turn the corner he would find her waiting for him, when a private messenger appeared from nowhere handed him a note on the street, and disappeared into the shadows where he had come from. 

Will reluctantly opened the envelope to read (to his utter dismay) a letter written in Elizabeth's own hand stating that she didn't wish to be with a pirate anymore, and for him to stop chasing her everywhere she went. Will was heartbroken, he left Paris immediately. He had no way of knowing that Norrington had forced her to write the letter on threat of Will's death as a pirate. When Jack had escaped Norrington had thought he could live without Elizabeth's love, but found he was wrong.

Will had reread the letter a million times on his way back home. But it was always the same, heartbroken he returned to his work. After a week he decided that he couldn't stand being in this town with so many memories of his love. Everyone was so confident that he was a pirate; he was going to prove them right. He went off in search of Jack Sparrow, and _The Black Pearl. After over a dozen seaport towns, and no luck in finding him Will was ready to give up. He went to a tavern, and for once in his life, drowned his sorrows. _

This was how Jack found him that very night by accident. _The Black Pearl had docked, and was taking on provisions to leave in two days hence. Jack barely recognized him for the broken man he was. Jack gladly brought his friend onto his ship, and the friendship between the two men and never been stronger. The blood of the pirate his father had been, overtook Will, and he had been sailing on Jack's ship ever since. Will didn't know it, but Jack was _determined_ to change that soft puppy dog look in Will's eyes, to one of a hardened pirate. Well…it was worth a shot anyway._

Jack blinked away the sudden memory, and came back to the present with a jolt. He actually jumped a bit as another cannon exploded, and then he remembered fully where he was. He nodded to Will, who had also been in his own personal reverie. Will began to organize the men around him for the scavenging of the ship next to theirs. Jack grinned, and looked back to the ship they were about to plunder. "Yo-ho." He murmured, and then sprang into action.

*          *          *

Felicia jumped as she heard pounding, and thumping all around her on the deck outside of her compartment, as the battle raged. Clutching the silver cross with the amethystine stone in the middle, she muttered a prayer for safety.

*          *          *

"Jack!" Will called out from across the deck they were securing. Every man top deck was tied up, and escorted to the Black Pearl's brig. The deck was surprisingly quiet now that there was hardly a scuffle on deck. Other crew members were already loading the booty from _The Swift Cannon to __The Black Pearl. Their attempt at defense had been laughable. You have to love merchant ships!_

"That's _Captain_ Jack!" Jack called over his shoulder, back to Will as he sifted through a trunk that had fallen open on deck that someone had dropped.

Will rolled his eyes, and suppressed a smile. "Captain Jack!" He mockingly saluted. Jack still had his back turned, and hadn't noticed. "The top deck is secure. The crew is, as we speak, cleaning out the food supply, and treasures below that were to be sold when docked." He paused. "This will keep us stocked for months!" He said excitedly. 

Will disappeared into a storage room behind him, and Jack smiled broadly to himself. That boy was going to become quite a pirate…even if Jack had to drag him kicking and screaming. If Jack wasn't careful Will would sprint on right past him. After a few moments, he found nothing in the trunk interested him, he signaled someone from his crew to carry it aboard his ship. Jack looked around the ship. It was almost eerily quiet now. Practically all of the cargo had switched hands, and the crew was safely in the brig to be deposited in the sea…with a couple of life boats of course. Jack wasn't a total devil. They'd survive long enough for someone to pick them up, and they could recount the tail of Jack Sparrow!

Jack was just walking toward the stairs that would lead below deck, but something made him stop. To the far right of the stairs, hidden in shadow, there was a small indention, then a gap in the wood. There was a scrap of wood about three feet tall, and three feet wide. There was enough of a gap in between the deck and this stray piece of wood to realize that there was a compartment there. Scanning his memory he came up with a plausible explanation. Sometimes for companionship the crew of an ocean going vessel would bring a dog or other small animal aboard the ship. Jack never had, because he detested dogs. All slobber and stray fur they were. Coming closer he realized that the compartment was the right size.

Reluctantly Jack decided that if there _was a dog in that compartment, he couldn't leave him to starve. Unfortunately he'd have to take him aboard _The Black Pearl_. That thought was _not_ appealing to Jack. Squatting down beside the opening to the compartment, he gently pushed on the opening…it didn't budge. He scowled at the piece of wood that was used as a door, then sank to his knees and pressed harder. Nothing._

"Bloody wood." Jack muttered. He dug his nails into the wood and pulled. He flew back on his butt as the wood flew open immediately, exposing the compartment. He had been trying to open it the wrong way. Jack rolled his eyes, and disgustedly threw the wood over his shoulder and crept forward toward the compartment, whistling softly hoping to entice the animal out. 

*          *          *

Felicia's eyes went wide when she heard someone right outside her hiding place. She held her breath hoping the person would leave. There was silence for a moment, for she thought her wish had come true. Then it sounded as if someone was pounding on the wood that served as her door. She looked around frantically wondering what to do. After a few unsuccessful tries, Felicia smiled smugly to herself as the intruder couldn't get in. Then her eyes flew open wide as her compartment was flooded with light. She blinked rapidly. They had found her! Though it took her a second to be able to see anything, she vowed she was not going down without a fight. If she flung herself at whoever was out there, she could catch them entirely off guard!

Gathering her wits, she saw a shadow outside creeping closer, and someone was…whistling? What did they think she was…a dog?! Then she leaped out the hole as best as she could (it being only a three foot opening) nails extended to draw blood. She also had a pistol hidden in her boot, but she had completely forgotten about that as she attacked her finder.

Jack was caught completely off guard as he saw not a dog, but a person leap out at him! "Hey—wha—!" Jack managed as one nail scratched his arm, drawing blood that immediately began to ooze. "Easy!" He yelled, as he discovered that it was a woman dressed as man…who had _literally_ thrown herself at him. He'd have to contemplate how he managed that one later. He grabbed her wrists as her nails went for his throat. "Easy, luv." 

"Jack!" He heard Will call out from somewhere behind him, as he used a small amount of strength to contain to the woman in front of him. "Look what I found!" Will said excitedly, totally missing his friend practically getting his eyes scratched out.

"It's _Captain_!" Jack growled, and rolled his eyes. Was Captain so hard to remember?! "And I'm a little bit busy as the moment." It was at that moment, that his eyes happen to trail down from her face, and resting around her neck was a silver cross. The stone was winking in the sun, tempting him to try and take it from her. "My God." He murmered suddenly lost in thought. Somehow, right away he knew where that had come from…but that place was a myth! The cave of Serpentara didn't exist…did it?

"_Captain_ Jack!" Will yelled. "Look!"  He was ignored for a moment as Jack recalled the legend and the prophecy that went with it.

Felicia saw the man's eyes glaze over, and felt his grip on her wrists slacken. Now was her chance to escape!! She jerked her arms from his hands roughly, and kicked his shin as hard as she could (though she was aiming at his groin), he released her. Just as she was about to run, and had even gotten a few feet, Jack came to his senses, and made a grab for her but missed. "Jack!" He glanced to Will, for once not noticing he left off the 'captain' part. Will tossed him a pistol to stop his captive. Jack nodded his thanks at Will, came up behind Felicia who was stumbling away (she was weak from lack of food, and disoriented from the brightness of the sun). Jack easily caught up to her, and knocked her unconscious with the butt of his pistol. He quickly grabbed her crumpled body by the shoulders and swung her over his right shoulder. 

Finally gaining his composure, Jack turned back to Will. "Now…do you want to tell me what was damn important?"

Will held up something squirming in his arms. It was a young cocker spaniel puppy that Will held closely. Jack grimaced at the dog, thinking all slobber and stray fur. But he tried to hide his disdain, as he smiled wrly at Will and shook his head, heading back to the ship. Will had to be the oddest Pirate Jack had ever known. 

A/N: Well peeps, that's what I got. Ya like? Ya hate? Ya plead the fifth? Please let me know, I plan to write more, and I'd appreciate feedback!! =) Thanx!


	2. And then there's that prophecy

A/N: Wow, you guys totally rock!! Now I'm like nervous to post this next chapter…cuz what if you don't like it as well as the last chapter…or if it doesn't flow or…heh…I'm gonna shut up now. I can't believe I got 10 reviews from my first chapter. That's _awesome!!! Ya'll totally made my day!! Well…I hope ya like this next chapter; I tried to add a dose of humor to it…so I hope that that turned out okay. _

Jack was the last one to leave _The Swift Cannon ship with the bundle over his shoulder. He watched as Will held the puppy carefully and he skimmed the board between the ships like a cat. Only when he and the dog were carefully on __The Black Pearl did Will let the cocker spaniel go. He immediately started to playfully run around the deck yapping, and sniffing anything he came into contact with. Jack followed closely behind; trying to control his swagger enough to safely cross the board…and it _was_ an effort! At one point his toe came dangerously close to the edge, and his captive almost got a rude awakening at the long drop…and a cold splash. But Jack (being used to this sort of thing) slowly steadied himself, and leaned the opposite way so his right shoulder didn't come down so far before he made it safely across. _

Will was standing directly in his way when he jumped down from the board, so Jack purposefully bumped into him enough to have Will move out of the way. Will had barely noticed him; he was just watching his new puppy run back and forth across the deck sniffing unanimous pirates along the way. When Jack stood there glaring at the mutt Will finally acknowledged him, by giving him a short nod. He glanced at the woman slung over his shoulder, then looked back to Jack. Jack stood there as if waiting for Will to comment on it. But he was surprised when Will merely raised a single eyebrow and left it at that. It almost left Jack disappointed because he had been looking for a confrontation. Will knew that by the careful way that Jack was carrying her she was safe for the moment. And if she was going to be on this ship, it didn't matter to what lengths he had to make it happen; Will would make sure she stayed safe on this ship. "I was thinking of calling him Jack." Will said his attention back on the dog. "In honor of our captain…you." He smiled as if waiting for praise from Jack at such an awesome idea. 

Jack didn't reply as he pushed his way past Will, while rolling his eyes. He began muttering to himself sarcastically. "Where does it say honor thy captain by naming a dog after thee?" He scoffed and pushed his cabin door open. "First a monkey…now a dog. What's these people's problems with animals? What's next, an ostrich?"

*          *          *

Felicia's consciousness slowly began to come back to her. She knew that jumping up right away would be just plain stupid, so she decided to get a feel for the room, and let her ears guide her around so she could get some information on where she was. It was awfully quiet; she must be alone in the room. To her right was an open window because she could feel the salty breeze on her face. She could also hear a clock ticking somewhere to her left. Other then that there was only the normal creaking and groaning of a ship at sail. 

She twitched ever so slightly, and found that beneath her back and head she felt soft cushions and pillows. Someone had laid her on their bed?! It must have been that guy with the make up and long hair. So she was lying on _his_ bed?! A soft blush covered her face at the thought. She wiggled her toes slightly to find that her boots were missing, along with her stockings. The cabin door flew open with a bang, and she practically jumped off the bed. Someone leapt onto the bed she was laying on, and starting jumping around and making a lot of commotion while breathing heavily. Finally she couldn't take it any longer; she had to give herself away. "Pervert!" She yelled as she jumped from the bed and opened her eyes at the same time…to find a puppy sitting near her looking at her quizzically, and innocently. Felicia instantly felt remorseful for the puppy, and started to climb across the comfortable bed toward it.

"Mangy thing, aint 'e?" Jack asked her motioning toward the dog, suddenly appearing leaning against the door frame, ever so casually.

Felicia jumped again when she heard his voice, where had he come from, and how long had he been there? "What do _you want…" She said toughly, then a littler softer. "And where are my boots?"_

Jack stalked menacingly toward her into the room, making her back up on the bed in her fright. The puppy, as if sensing the change in the air quickly leapt into Felicia's arms trembling, and licking her neck for protection. Jack rolled his eyes, the dog was totally taking his air of authority out of the room! He pointed at the dog. "You, _out!" He pointed at the door._

"You don't have to frighten the poor thing!" Felicia scolded Jack while holding the puppy closely, scratching him behind the ears, and glaring at Jack. 

Jack was taken aback then _anyone let alone a female…a _captive_ female would scold _him_! He gaped at her for a second, and raised an eyebrow. He attempted words a couple of times, while pointing at her in confusion. Then finally finding his voice he called out. "Will! Get Jack out of here!" Will appeared instantly, he must have been hovering nearby, hoping to catch a snippet of the conversation that they were having. Just in case he had to gallantly come to the girl's rescue. Confusion was written on his face, but he shrugged and attempted to follow Jack's instructions. He took Jack's arm and started to pull him away from his own cabin door. Jack shrugged out of Will's grasp and glared at him. "The __dog." Jack bluntly said, giving Will a look that expressed him having the I-Q of the dog. _

"Oh that." Will said, giving Jack his own puppy dog eyes which made Jack laugh and shake his head (like usual). Will came into the room toward Felicia who stared at him, studying how he was mixed up in all of this. He didn't seem the pirate type. Will took the puppy from Felicia's arms, the dog whimpering slightly at getting passed around so much. "I've decided to name him Mic…to prevent confusion." Will said matter-of-factly, with a nod toward Jack who once again…just shook his head. Will smiled warmly at Felicia, and gave her a reassuring wink and smile before taking the puppy and leaving the room.

After Will closed the door behind him, Jack allowed himself a moment to just stare at the pretty captive sitting on his bed. "Bonny indeed." He mumbled to himself, not thinking she would hear him. He really was going soft. He let his eyes travel from her short blonde hair, down to her silver necklace, curvy figure and bootless feet. He squinted at her feet for a moment. In an odd moment of compassion (for him anyway) he had removed her boots to make her more comfortable. While taking them off he had found a small pistol in her left stocking. He had (naturally) put it away for safe keeping wondering if she'd even notice. Jack wasn't sure why he had even taken her boots; it wasn't like him to be chivalrous. He shrugged physically and dismissed it from his mind and let his gaze settle on her neck, and the silver necklace that hung there. 

Felicia, likewise was observing the pirate that stood a few feet in front of her. He had very lovely eyes she'd noticed right away; that made him look all the more roguish with the heavy makeup that surrounded them. He almost looked lanky, but she knew first hand how strong he was. As she just stared at him for a moment, a comfortable silence hung in the cabin. She realized that his gaze was not leveled at her eyes but her…chest? No, her necklace! By impulse she covered it with one hand which seemed to break the electric silence between them.

"Where did ye get that?" Jack asked, nodding toward her hand that covered the necklace. He came forward until he was close enough to sit next to her, and turned to face her. He was a mere inches from her. He had this sinking feeling that he was becoming too soft, so he tried to growl menacingly. "Talk woman." The look that Felicia gave him said he didn't frighten her in the least. 

"What's your name?" She asked scooting away from a bit. She must stink to high heaven after not showering for four days! But Jack assumed that he had frightened her enough to comply with his wishes, so he smiled at her bravado, and she saw a few gold teeth glinting in his mouth.

"Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, lass." He squinted at her, watching her reaction carefully. "You 'eard of me?"

Felicia had never heard the name before in her life. But she knew that men loved flattery, so she went to it. "_You're Jack Sparrow?!" She asked, surprise carefully written all over her face._

"That I am." Jack smiled smugly at her reaction. "What's yer name?"

"Felicia Adams." She said a bit nervously, not sure if she should give her name out to such a rogue. Jack just assumed it was because of his reputation and he got another huge ego boost. He was really starting to like her! Felicia lowered her hand from her necklace slowly to shake his. Jack looked at it curiously for a moment before he took it, and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "You smell nice." Jack murmured…though he wasn't sure if he had said it out loud or in his head. Felicia wasn't sure how to react to that one, so she just kind of stared at him, not knowing that that was a pretty high compliment from Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack sighed, he was falling for the girl. He knew he had to distance himself from her, or there would be disastrous results on his ship…and with his crew. He quickly dropped her hand, and backed off the bed until he was standing near the door again. "Now where did ye get that necklace?"

"You can't have it, if that's what you're after." Felicia taunted him with a sneer. He didn't scare her, though she did find him pretty attractive. "My grandmother gave me this, and if it wasn't for _you and the rest of your damn ship I'd be on my way to Port Royal right now to gain my inheritance!" She stood up so he wasn't towering over her so menacingly. But to Jack's eyes it just looked like she was being defiant…he kind of liked that. But he would never let her see that._

"If it weren't for me," Jack said softly while slowly creeping closer and closer toward her until she had no choice but to reluctantly back up since he wasn't stopping. "You'd be stuck in that stinkin' compartment of that sinkin' ship, lass." He crept closer until he was a mere inches away from her and she was backed into a wall. He smiled at her in an overbearing way.

"Well it wasn't sinking when I was on it!" Felicia sneered back at him. She was nervous being this close to him. Her eyes darted around nervously for an escape. But part of her was thrilled at the excitement this man made her feel.

"Well it is now." Jack growled staring down at her. "Now if ye knew what were good for ye, you'll be tellin' me where ye got that there necklace…and you'll be telling me _now_."

Felicia stared at Jack for a moment, and thinking about telling him that she didn't know. But as she glanced up at his dark eyes she saw mixed emotion there, and suddenly she didn't want to lie. Maybe he wasn't the hard-ass pirate he claimed to be. "It was my mother's." Felicia said softly. "It's been a family heirloom for hundreds of years."

"Yer mother." Jack stared over Felicia's head at the wall trying to remember something he'd been taught long ago. "And 'er mother before that?" Jack looked into Felicia's eyes imploringly.

"Yes, why?" She asked, staring up at him. She was just a little disappointed when he backed away to gather his thoughts. He couldn't think standing so close to her.

"I need some rum." He said to himself, and practically dove into his liquor cabinet (that contained at least fourteen varieties of rum) and he tried in vain to remember the prophecy his father had taught him when he was just a boy…a _long_ time ago. "Now 'ow did that go?" He took a long swig of rum, and placed a hand on his hip to stare at Felicia as his memory started to come back to him. He couldn't always remember the lyrics to his favorite pirate songs, but his father had ground this into his head over and over telling him that one day it would be worth a lot of money to him. He started to chant as if in a trance. "There be a place where gold flows free," another swig of rum. "Not 'ard to find, just ask thee. Only one in the world can deliver, and 'round her neck be a cross of silver." He pointed at Felicia's cross excitedly, and the next line came out faster, with more determination as for once he thought he remembered all the words. "She alone can lead the way…across the see, not astray." He paused and grabbed his head in agony as the words left him, and he couldn't for the life of him remember the next line. He took another swig of rum hoping that would jog his memory. No such luck, the words were gone. What he had come so close to was lost to him. He looked up startled when he heard Felicia finish up the prophecy.

"Serpentara, the cave of fold." She whispered in awe. "Many secrets she'll unfold. There a great evil lays in wait, to claim it will take a pirate, no saint." Jack and Felicia locked wide eyes to slightly dilated eyes. 

"That's it!" Jack crowed happily. "That's the one! It's a tail amongst pirates, for sure!"

Felicia stared at him wide-eyed, in shock. "My own brothers don't know that rhyme." 

"It be no rhyme, luv." Jack took another long gulp of whiskey, not even noticing the endearment that he called most females. "And me finding you…it's a sign, be what it is." He stepped closer to her, the rum bottle forgotten in his hand as it hung at his side. "Where be the Cave of Serpentara, lass?"

Felicia was in shock. "I-I don't know." She stuttered, meeting his eyes briefly before breaking contact. "That's what my mother taught to me when I was a young girl, and my grandmother gave me this necklace that same day. She told me that one day it would all make sense."

Jack's full attention was focused on one thing…everything else just filtered out harmlessly. "You don't know where the cave is?!"

Then a thought came to her, and she stepped forward toward him excitedly. She poked Jack in the chest as she spoke to emphasize her point. "My _inheritance_!" 

"What?" Jack asked looking down at her, and scowling at her finger that was poking him. "Why don't you know where the cave is?" He asked again.

Felicia continued on her own track. "I told you that I was headed to Port Royal when your ship attacked—

"Pillaged, luv. Pillaged." Jack corrected her.

"Whatever!" Felicia said, exhasperated. Her thoughts were one tracked…much like Jack's. "I bet in my inheritance there is a map…or _something that can lead us to the cave!"_

"Us?!" Jack asked, surprised. 

"And we'll find the treasure and fight the evil!"

"We?!"

"It will be the grandest adventure yet!"

"I'm 'earin' a lot of this "we", luv." Jack squinted at her. "What make ye think I wont just use ye to get to the cave, then dispose of ye when ye be no longer useful?"

Felicia swallowed nervously. She hadn't thought of that. "You wouldn't do that…would you?"

Jack leaned in real close and squinted at her again. "Just remember one thing, lass. I'm the captain of this ship, and I'll be doin' the disposing' and whatever else I feel like doing. Savvy?" He smiled at her mischievously before leaving to change course setting to Port Royal. He was getting _way_ too soft around this female. If he kept her on her toes maybe she wouldn't be so forthright with him. Yeah…that's it. Jack thought to himself.

Felicia stared at the closed door of the cabin. He…wouldn't kill her, would he? She had a strong feeling that he wouldn't…but he _was still a pirate. To herself she recounted the prophecy that she had been taught so long ago…then she went in search of her boots._

There is a place where gold flows free,

Not hard to find, just ask thee.

Only one in the world can deliver,

'Round her neck a cross of silver.

She alone can lead the way,

Across the sea, not astray.

Serpentara the cave of gold,

Many secrets she'll unfold.

There a great evil lays in wait.

To claim it will take a pirate no saint.


	3. Truth and Jealousy

A/N: You guys totally rock!! Your reviews help a lot to motivate a person!! Thanx so much!! I never expected so many reviews…thanx you guys!!!

It took about five minutes just for Felicia to get up the courage to venture out of Jack's cabin. A quick search of the room had produced her boots sitting alone in a corner. When she slipped them on she finally remembered about the pistol that was once hidden in there, and made a mental note to ask Jack what he did with it. She decided that if she was going to be stuck on this boat—ship, then she was at least going to know her way around it. 

She slowly creaked the door open, and crept out. She had been totally confident about her decision before, but now she was a bit nervous. She didn't really want the crew to see her in her disheveled ness. She hadn't taken a shower in four days! …but maybe no one would notice. The gentle swaying of the ship, and the turn in direction indicated that they were heading to Port Royal. She wondered what she should do when she got there. It would be easy enough to disappear…but this whole adventure thing seemed pretty exciting. …and then there was Jack. ;) Once they docked, she could easily slip into the crowd, and this Jack Sparrow guy would have no easy time of it trying to find her. But she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to leave.

Making her way along the deck, she jumped once again as the now familiar puppy came bounding toward her and had jumped against her legs, then skid across her feet. The dog was shortly followed by Will who had been chasing Mic quite closely, and he almost went plowing right into Felicia.

Will stood from his low running squat (which was how he had been chasing Mic) and he stood up and faced Felicia almost guiltily. "Hi…Will Turner." He said, offering her his hand.

"Felicia Adams." They shake hands.

"So…yeah." Will had absolutely no clue what he should say to her. When Elizabeth had left him, he figured that it was just him, and that no females liked him. He sometimes wished he could be more like Jack; he never had any trouble rounding up a date. Will figured that if he stayed with Jack on the _Black Pearl he only had to deal with a bunch of pirates…and Anamaria, and she was alright. _

Felicia stared up at Will thoughtfully, then glanced around at all of the roughneck pirates surrounding them…somehow he didn't fit in. One look at his "puppy dog eyes", and she knew that he had been hurt in the past. Will wore his expressions on his sleeve. It wasn't hard to tell if he was really ticked off, or upset or anything else. He wasn't the pirate type…that much was obvious. "Who was she?"

"Beg your pardon?" Will asked, his surprise written clearly over his whole face. 

"The woman that hurt you so." She paused then smiled at him mischievously. "Or are you about to tell me that you've always been a pirate?" She shrugged and winked at him. "Call it a woman's intuition." She wasn't sure what prompted the next sentence that she said, but it was out of her mouth before she even thought about it. "If you ever need to talk…" She trailed off. Will was about to reply when they heard a voice call out to them. "Felicia!" They both turned to see Anamaria standing there with her arms folded across her chest. She smiled at Felicia. "Now let's see what we can do about getting you some new clothes."

*          *          *

Night was just falling as Felicia stared out of Jack's cabin window toward the colorful sunset. Anamaria had borrowed her a tunic and breeches. Then Anamaria had led the way to find Jack, and after much arguing between the two pirates, a smart retort from Jack and a carefully placed slap from Anamaria, she had convinced a very reluctant Jack to let Felicia commandeer his cabin while he slept with the crew below deck. Anamaria's argument was that sleeping below deck was no place for a proper lady. The crew may have honorable intentions, but it was still no place for her. It didn't bother Anamaria staying down there, she'd kick anyone's ass if they so much as looked at her funny, but she wasn't so sure about the woman on the ship. It seemed much safer (much to Jack's chagrin) that she sleep in his cabin, away from the crew.

Felicia turned at the slight knocking coming from the door. She quickly smoothed her breeches and tunic out, and made her way toward the door. She was surprised to find Will there along with Mic and couple cups and pot of coffee. "Hi!" Will said cheerily and grinned at her. "I'm ready for that talk now."

*          *          *

Jack stared uneasily at the calm water, and the tranquil weather set before him. He couldn't believe he had been kicked out of his own cabin! He was the captain of this ship, and he gets kicked below deck. Now he had to sleep with the rats and the crew. The crew he didn't mind so much, except for their loud snoring and belching when he was trying to sleep…but the rats. 

Oi. He could tolerate rats just fine when they were scurrying around the deck; he usually paid no notice to them. But when he was woken up from a deep sleep to the loud screeching of a rat sitting on his chest and staring him in the face…that was the last straw. Especially since it had happened twice in one night! What did these rats find so fascinating about him anyway?

He watched the sun setting slowly and drained the bottle of rum in his hand. The sooner he went to bed, the sooner he would be to finding the treasure…and spending more time with Felicia to find that treasure. He scowled and mentally reprimanded himself; he was supposed to be only interested in the treasure! _Repeat after me, Jack_. He thought. _We're only interested in the treasure_. 

He nodded to himself in satisfaction, and raised the rum bottle up to his lips again and scowled at it when he realized that it was empty. He couldn't sleep below deck without a good night drink! He quickly made his way toward his cabin. Once he got there it was practically dark, but he could see a single candle burning through the window. He raised his hand as if to knock, then scowled at his fist as if it had betrayed him. It was his own cabin!  He'd barge in if he bloody well wanted to! He made the door slam against the wall with an extra bang secretly hoping to surprise her…but he was the surprised one at what he found.  
There on his bed was Felicia…practically _sitting_ on Will's lap, drinking coffee and playing with the damned dog again. He growled at them deep in his throat, glared at Will (who gave him his trademarked "puppy dog" eyes), grabbed his bottle of rum and stormed out slamming the door behind him. _Women_! Jack thought disgustedly. 

Felicia blinked and looked toward Will. "What was that all about?" She asked him as she scooted back. She had leaned over him to reach the coffee pot when Jack had stormed in. 

Will shrugged, slightly disturbed himself about Jack. It was obvious that he liked the girl, and Will definitely did not want to be in the way of something that Jack wanted. Shrugging mentally he went back to the topic at hand. "So…you think that when we dock in Port Royal…that I should seek her out and talk to her. Look her in the eye and see what she says?" He looked at her beseechingly. "And to stick around no matter how much it hurts…until she's finished?"

Felicia nodded as she sipped her steaming cup of coffee, and scratched Mic behind the ears. "They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul."

"Really?" Will asked, in awe. He had never heard that one before. Obviously he didn't look in the mirror that often when he was having different emotions. 

Felicia nodded and assessed Will's eyes closely, not leaning any closer then the few feet away that they were. Will looked back at her a bit nervously. He was a guy, and one thing was always not far from his mind…but he didn't want that with this woman. Especially not if Jack wanted her, but he supposed he should let her down gently, and explain to her that he wasn't available. (Gotta love that male ego) He was just about to speak, but Felicia beat him to it. "Pirating may be in your blood, Will Turner. But it's not who you are." She smiled warmly at him. "Don't give up." She then gave him a peck on the cheek, and pushed him and the dog off the bed and toward the door so that she could get some sleep.

Will left feeling a lot better then he had in a long time. He was about to head down below deck to his quarters when he saw Jack staring into the dark sea. Will let Mic race out ahead of him, and slowly walked toward Jack. "In for the treasure…not the girl." Will heard Jack murmur to himself, then take another swig of rum. "Just the treasure…not the girl." 

Will smiled mischievously behind Jack's back. Was Jack actually jealous of him? He then closed the distance and stood next to Jack by the railing. Jack didn't seem to notice until Will leaned over and said ever-so nonchalantly, "Not all treasure is silver and gold…mate." Jack turned at that, and Will left him staring at his back as he sauntered away (doing a very good impression of Jack as he did it) feeling better and better.

*          *          *

The next week that went by was a blur for everyone. The crew was excited at the prospect that The Cave of Serpentara could offer them. Jack spent his time casually observing Will and Felicia. Felicia spent her time always glancing at Jack, and spending time with Will. Will was content to playing with Mic, teaching him new tricks and practicing with Felicia what he would say to Elizabeth when he saw her. 

Jack became more and more jealous of all the time that Will and Felicia were spending together "talking". The two both seemed to have affection for the dog, so they spent even more time together with Mic. Even though Jack hated the furry mutt, he had to begrudgingly admit that he was a smart dog. 

Once they set sails for the cave, things would change on this ship, Jack told himself. He wasn't sleeping below deck the whole way there that was for certain! In one night three rats had found their way onto his cot, and his face. It was certainly not what he wanted to wake up to in the early morning. 

If Jack judged the time and distance right they should pull into port at about midnight tonight. He glanced up from the ship's helm and glanced toward the high noon sun. Twelve hours until magic time…time to plan. He called for Gibbs to take the helm and went off to find Felicia. He only saw her in passing these days…and it was starting to get on his nerves.

*          *          *

"Okay Mic…sit…good boy!" Will exclaimed to the dog that was eagerly wagging his tail and waiting for his treat. Will smiled and through it to him watching the puppy jump two feet in the air to catch it. He turned to see Felicia who was staring off into space. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Will also noticed how her eyes constantly scanned the deck until they found Jack…or didn't and kept searching. She also brought him up many more time in a conversation then was necessary. It didn't take a genius to see that she was smitten with the captain. Now if only Jack would notice. He really needed himself a steady girl. No more whores from Tortuga. Will wasn't interested in Felicia that way, he saw her has the little sister that he never had. 

"Felicia?" Will asked, finally gaining her attention. "What other tricks should we teach him today?"

Before Felicia could answer Jack appeared from seemingly nowhere. "How about to use the privy like the rest of us…and save you some cleaning up, aye Will?" He grinned and winked at Will. "Now that's would I'd like to see. Better then finding a surprise stuck to the bottom of my shoe in the early morning." 

"Hello Jack." Felicia said coolly, subconsciously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"'ello, lass." Jack replied back, just as cool. "We'll be dockin' round midnight tonight, God willing." He nodded toward Felicia. "Then we'll be collectin' yer inheritance then, and the crew will be restockin' the supplies." He looked at will slyly. "Even if they 'ave to knock a few heads together to rouse the shopkeepers." He winked again, and Will raised an eyebrow up at him from his spot that he was sitting on the deck. He looked back toward Felicia. "Now, you and me must plan 'ow we want ta get the job done." 

Felicia looked at him the whole while he spoke, glad to be near him again. She nodded at him curtly, not showing any emotion. "I'm sure whatever you come up with will be fine. As you can see, Will and I are busy."

Jack looked down to where the dog was curled up on the deck, with Will sprawled out right next to him using the dog's body as a pillow. When Felicia and Jack had been talking, Will had immediately stretched out pretending to be oblivious to the world. Though he was listening to every word. "'ey Will." Jack shouted down toward the former blacksmith to gain his attention. "Will!" He lightly kicked Will in the boot to wake him up. "You awake?"

Will pretended to sleepily sit up and wipe the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at Jack innocently. "Huh?" He noticed Felicia looking at him oddly and tried not to laugh, but a few chuckles escaped. 

"What's so funny?" Jack asked. Then he shrugged and cocked his head to the side while he looked down at him. "Ye busy?"

"No Jack…uh…_Captain_ Jack." Will sprang to his feet, and looked at Jack. "Would you like me to do something?"

"No, I just need to borrow Felicia for a bit." Jack replied. He was still a bit jealous of the two of them, but he wasn't going to show that if he could help it. 

"Uh…no that's okay." Felicia said speaking up. 

"Go ahead, Felicia." Will smiled at her. "I think we wore Mic out." He smiled at Jack who just looked at him oddly. Will decided that if it was the last thing that he did he was going to get these two hooked up. He watched them walk away and smiled mischievously to himself. One way or another they would up together…he would see to that.

Well ya'll…I know that this chap wasn't that great…but its setting it up for the next chapter. I've got big plans for that chapter. Lets just say that Elizabeth is gonna turn up, and Jack meets Felicia's brothers on the way to collect her inheritance…can we say enemies for life? Anyway, if there's any quotes/actions/anything (within reason) that you guys would like to see in the next chap let me know. I'll see what I can do! =)


	4. Hairy Eyebrowed Centipedes

Author's Note: Hey everyone…*sheepishly looks up* my muse decided to take a vacation, but hopefully she'll stick with me for a while yet, to continue writing on this story! Sorry it's been sooooo long!! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Tonight _had_ to be the night. All of the saloons were telling stories of how _The Black Pearl_ had taken down the merchant ship that was bound for Port Royal with the infamous Jack Sparrow. People thought he was going soft because he didn't just kill the people on the ship…it wasn't his style. If the Pearl wasn't here, where else would it be? The person clad head to toe in black quietly slipped out into the dark night. This moment had been a long time in coming, and there was no way that an opportunity such as this would come along so soon again. The black clad figure was heading toward the Pearl. 

*          *          *

Jack anxiously tapped his fingers on the deck of the ship. The sun had set long ago, and he really wanted to claim Felicia's inheritance, and get the treasure…and if Felicia just so _happened_ to fall for him in the process, well that was just an added bonus. They had arrived in Port Royal a ½ hour earlier, they were just waiting for the scout to come back and tell them it was all-clear to head to shore. _The Black Pearl_ was practically hidden in the dark night on the ocean, but Jack didn't want a lot of commotion for this quick trip. In and out. Any authority that tried to stop them would be easily taken care of, but it would draw unwanted attention that would detain them longer then they wanted. 

"She's back!" Gibbs shouted as Anamaria climbed up onto the Pearl from her row boat. She glanced around the deck and immediately made her way toward Jack.

"The Navy has a few officers posted randomly around, but we expected that." She said a bit breathlessly. "Other then that, the coast is clear, and we're ready to head out."

"Excellent." Jack nodded to her. "Prepare to 'ead out!" He yelled to his crew; instantly the pirates started in motion. Jack looked around at the flurry of bodies until he found Will. Will was sitting on the opposite side of the ship, absently scratching Mic behind the ears. Jack knew how excited Will had been to confront Elizabeth, so he quickly made his way over to the rookie pirate to get him going. "Will, ye ready?"

"I've changed my mind, Jack." Will said sullenly, not even glancing up at him. "I'm not going. I'm not ready to face her after all."

"Ye can't give up now!" Jack said, squatting beside him. "Aven't ye been practicing what to say to 'er all week?"

"Yeah…" Will said quietly. "But I've changed my mind, she doesn't want me, and I'm still not ready to face her." He looked at Jack beseechingly, "You didn't read the note, Jack."

Jack looked at his friend closely for a moment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change Will's mind. Besides…when had Jack been good at cheering people up? He got a glint in his eye and poked Will in the shoulder. "ow about this? Ye come to shore with us, I'll find ye a willing woman. Ye can get the juices out of yer head and you'll be good as gold. What say you to that?" Jack shrugged. It wasn't really how he had meant to say it, but it worked. He knew that it would cheer himself right up, and most of the other pirates on board as well. 

Will chuckled a bit. Jack wanted to find him a whore? In Jack's odd and unusual way, it was showing that he really cared for Will. "Thanks Jack…" Will said. "But I think I'll stay here and keep Mic company…guard the ship. That sort of thing."

"Are ye sure?" Jack asked. "I'll give ye more time then the others!" He waggeled his eyebrows at Jack suggestively. 

Even through his foul mood Will laughed. "I'll pass." 

Jack shrugged as he stood up. "Your loss, mate. Your loss." He winked down at Will and went off to find Felicia to gain her inheritance.

*          *          *

"Why couldn't we have shared a boat with Anamaria?" Felicia asked, glancing at Jack as he rowed the two of them ashore. "We could have fit more people then just the two of us in here." It wasn't that she minded being alone in the boat with Jack, but she thought that she should say something. He was bound to think she was strange if she didn't find something to argue about with him.

Inwardly Jack grumbled. He wasn't sure why he hadn't let anyone else ride to shore with them. It had been a long time since he had had some time with Felicia all to himself. He wasn't about to try anything with her, not as important as tonight was to the future. He just wanted to be able see her again. "Anamaria and the others 'ave their own schedule, luv, as we 'ave our own. It wouldn't 'ave made much sense all riding together in one." He stopped rowing long enough to take in her expression. "Understand, luv?"

"Oh." Felicia said softly. Her crush had only intensified the past week, and she was a little disappointed that he didn't have any other reason that he wanted her alone in the boat. Jack sighed softly to himself and continued rowing. He looked to have his eyes upon the sky, but he was watching her the whole time.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

"An' ye sure that this is the place?" Jack whispered to Felicia, his mouth pressed close to her hair to keep the noise down…at least that's what he told himself. He was standing very close to her.

"Yeah." Felicia said in a normal voice. "This is where my Grandmother had said it would be." 

"Shhh!!" Jack shushed loudly, pulling her into a dark alleyway. He whispered, "Someone might 'ave 'eard ye, luv."

"Like who?" Felicia asked in her normal voice again. "This house is abandoned. It has been ever since She died. Who's gonna hear?"

"Maybe them?" Jack asked motioning toward the light that was dimly shining through a top window in the house. Felicia hadn't noticed that, Jack had seen it right away instantly putting him into 'thoughtful pirate mode'.

Felicia's eyes went wide and she ducked closer to Jack. "Who would be there?!" She asked in a harsh whisper. "Nobody should be there, nobody has moved in!"

"Well when we get there, we'll 'ave to tell 'em that, aye?" Jack whispered back sardonically. He winced as Felicia hit him on the shoulder. "Let's go in, stay behind me." She rolled her eyes as he grabbed her arm and forcefully shoved her behind him. What…was he actually trying to protect her? 

He withdrew his pistol and slowly started to creep forward toward the door that was closest to them. Felicia stumbled over a crack in the ground and ran into Jack. Jack let out an 'oomph' as she flew into him and they landed on the soft dirt of the ground. Voices were instantly heard, and feet scuffled on the inside of the house. Jack grabbed Felicia toward him and rolled with her toward the safety of the shadows closest to the house. Felicia ended up landing on top of him, his hands securing to her waist to keep her there.

"Did you hear that?" A voice was heard from one of the above windows.

"Do you think she's here yet?" A second voice asked the first. 

Felicia's eyes went wide as she recognized her brother's voices. How had they gotten here before her? She opened up her mouth to tell Jack who they were, but he put a finger to his lips to silence her. She closed her mouth then saw something above Jack's head rustle the leaves. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she attempted to wrestle herself away from Jack. Jack gave her a look that said 'What are you doing?! Stop it!' He didn't release her and Felicia started to struggle harder when the rustling stopped and she saw what had made it. She didn't notice that the voices above had died down; she had all of her attention on then _massive_ centipede that was making its way toward Jack's head. This thing was huge; it looked like a fuzzy eyebrow. Felicia shuddered as she saw it crawl in Jack's shirt. She opened her mouth to scream but Jack quickly put his grubby hand over it to silence her. 

"What's wrong, luv?!" He whispered forcefully toward her face. "Keep this up an' we're dead." He warned. He shifted his back a little as something was making it itch. It only intensified and made its way toward his sleeve. Jack's eyes were drawn toward the sleeve of his right arm that was lying on his stomach. Felicia kept her eyes trained on it also as suddenly the hairy eye browed centipede emerged onto Jack's stomach. "_BLOODY HELL_!!" Jack yelled out and quickly stood, dumping Felicia to the ground and brushing his clothes to get the disgusting thing off himself. 

"I tried to tell you!" Felicia hissed back at him, starting to smile…then laugh nervously. All of her pent up nerves escaped into giggles. She couldn't have stopped laughing even if she tried. Jack being startled by a centipede wasn't something she'd expected. 

"Well ye should 'ave tried '_arder_!" Jack growled to her, itching his back and arms in the process. He felt tingly all over now; he could just imagine hairy little centipedes crawling all over him. They were about as bad as waking up to rats staring him in the face. He glowered at Felicia as she kept laughing.

Neither one of them noticed how loud they had suddenly become, until a lantern held by someone flashed brightly in their eyes, and they heard the sound of a pistol being cocked. "Well, well, well." A loud voice said. "If it ain't my little sister."

*          *          *

Will absently plucked at a stray string that was attached to his shirt. He had tried to convince himself that he had done the right thing by staying on the ship. It wasn't the right time to confront Elizabeth. _She's probably happily married to Norrington with a kid on the way_, he thought disgustedly. _Creep_. 

Mic was laying sleepily on Will's lap, breathing evenly. Will absently stroked the dog's head. He was glad he had Jack. Although their first meeting may have been a little….awkward…Jack was the best friend he'd ever had…after Elizabeth. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to get her out of his head. Soon enough they'd be sailing off to Jack only knew where, and he could forget about her. Well he could _try_ and forget about her anyway. Will looked down as Mic's head jerked up unexpectedly, startling Will a bit. A very low growl escaped from Mic's throat that sent a chill down Will's spine. 

"Mic, what is it?" Will asked softly, half wondering if he expected the puppy to talk back to him. Mic leapt to his feet and continued to growl softly at the darkness, making the hairs on Will's neck stand on end. He heard a scuffling noise on the side opposite he was at. Someone was out there. He glanced around quickly and grabbed his sword that was only a few feet away and quickly stood up. He slowly followed Mic to the edge of the ship where suddenly a black clad figure leapt onto the boat from the side, very nimbly. Mic started howling and barking loudly. Will curbed his beating heart and set the point of his sword to the intruder's throat. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked roughly. "Mic, shush!" Mic whimpered slightly and stopped barking, but stayed right by Will's side not taking his eyes off the intruder. The person took a hesitant step forward before slowly lowering her hood to reveal her face. Will's eyes went wide, and he asked, "Elizabeth?"

*          *          *

well….hope that wasn't too bad after an extended hiatus…although it should have been longer. What do you guys think? Are there any quotes/ideas/suggestions/actions that you want any of the characters to say or do sometime in the story? Let me know, I'll see if I can work it in! =)


End file.
